KuroMeido
by Wolfblood Writter
Summary: Twilight ha perdido todo, sus padres, su hermano, todo. Qué harías? Ella invoca a un Akuma para protegerla y hacer lo que ella desea a cambio de su alma. Y ahora, la condesa Twilight Sparkle, con su fiel criada, Celestia Whitesky, están en conjunto para obtener su venganza. Pero y si aparece otra condesa con su criada negra, Nightmare Moon?


**Un remake del capítulo.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Dos ponis estaban en el cuarto.

Twilight, un unicornio purpura de 12 años, con crin purpura y un mechón de cabelo rosa, pero no tenia cutie mark (lo haré despues), estaba durmiendo cuando alguién abre las ventanas violentamente. Ella abre sus ojos bicolores, uno purpura y otro azul con una estrella de cinco puntas. Al ver que abrió la ventana dejando la luz matinal entrar, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y suspiro. Olió comida que venía de una bandeja a su lado y se sentó en su gran cama. Junto con la comida, venía una carta con el sello real.

El otro era una alicornio branco con crin arcoiris, y una cutiemark de sol. Usaba zapatillas amarillas y tenia una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Que es eso, Celestia? – Perguntó, al ver la carta con el sello real.

– Una carta. – Respondió con su tipica sonrisa, Twilight puso los ojos.

– A eso ya sé, tonta. Dijó seria a Celestia.

– Creo que la Princesa Cadence tiene otra missión pero no te preocupes porque usted es la Coneja Guardián de la Princesa. – Le dió un cupcake – Yo sé que te agradan dulces, joven ama.

– A eso todos saben. – Dijó mal humorada, y usó su magica del cuerno para abrir la carta y la carta decia:

_Querida Twilight,_

_Yo sé que debes estar muy ocupada, pero necessitas ayudarme. Unicornios con menos de trece años tienen sus cuernos y corazones arrancados y sus Cutie Marks estan desaparecendo. Por favor, ponga un fin a eso._

_Oye, tanbién tengo otra cosa a decir._

_Tiene otra condesa, la condesa Trixie Trancy. Ella vay a ayudar usted en esta busca visto que tiene 12 años y ella tiene 14 y tiene una criada como tua Celestia, llamada Nightmare Moon. _

_Creo que serán grandes amigas. _

_- Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza._

Twilight cerró la carta y dijó – Después vamos a la Underpie. – Celestia concordó y fue preparar la carruage, ayuando Twilight a entrar ya que era apenas una potra. – Quien crees que está haciendo estas cosas? – Perguntó para Celestia – Y por qué unicórnios? Son solo chicos.

– Bien, no lo sé. Y tanbién eres una chica. – Sonrió una típica sonrisa – Por eso tengo el dever de protegerte.

– Puedo ser una **chica **pero aun soy la Coneja Guardián de la Princesa, y es mi deber hacer sús missiones aun que eso retarde mi venganza. – Paró y entonces dijó – Y además, la Scotpony Yard no hizó nada para la sociedad, son un bando de cobardes.

Celestia sonrió com malicia.

– Aun que las missiones retarden su venganza, vas a hacerla para que pueda levar su alma en retorno. – Celestia miró la potra – Eres demasiada seria para una chica de 12 años. – Vió la mirada que Twilight le daba – Oh, no me dé esa mirada. Ya lo sé que no te agrada ser llamada chica pero no puedes ocultar la realidad.

– Nadie me llama una 'chica' ni siquera un alicornio como tú. – Dijó seria – Maldita alicornio. – Murmuró.

– Oí eso. – Celestia le dio una sonrisa – Aun que seas mimada, sú alma y deseo por venganza es deliciosa. – Sus ojos brillaron rojos – Eso me agrada mucho, joven ama. – Dijó, mirando su ama.

Twilight noto que los ojos de Celestia estaban brillando y si no supiera que era un alicornio-Akuma ella estaria asustada.

Finalmente ellas llegaron en el Underpie para investigar los cuerpos de los potros. Celestia ayudó Twilight a descer de nuevo y entraron en el Underpie, Twilight en el lomo de Celestia por qué no dejaria que su joven ama pisar en ese suelo. Coñocia el Underpie demasiado bien y no lo dejaria hacer dano a Twilight, porque era suya y era solo una potra.

Y no dejaria que su alma pura ensuciarse con el suelo.

– Underpony, quiero hablar con usted. – Sin respuesta. – ¿Al acaso está aqui? – Perguntó a Celestia.

Pronto un poni rosa con crin rosa dark y ojos azules, vestida con una capa blanca y con una hoz, apareció detrás de ellos, pero Celestia no pareció se abalar con eso. – Hola, mi querida condesa. – Dió una sonrisa asustadora – ¿Otra missión?

– Escuche, Pinkie, necesito ver los cuerpos, ahora. – Ordenó. Celestia tentaba sostener su risa – ¡OYE! ¿Que es tan gracioso? – Perguntó al ver su criada reindo – Jajaja, muy gracioso, ahora habla.

– Lo siento, joven ama. Pero es divertido verte, una potra de 12 años, intentando parecer un poni adulto. – Recebió una bofetada – Sabes que a eso no me afeta. – Sonrió. Twilight bufó.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Bien, mi querida pequeña (a ese 'pequeña' no agradó nada a Twilight) condesa, todo tiene un precio. Sabes el precio de una información. – Le dió otra sonrisa asustadora – Dame que quiero. Quiero reir.

– ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? – Twilight puso los ojos – Bien, Celestia, dá-le que quiere. – Celestia ordenó a Twilight que fuera para fuera y la misma lo hizó sin intender pero relembró que las piadas de Celestia solo agradaban a Underpie.

Algunos segundos después podia oírse una risa y la placa del lugar cayó. Por suerte, Twilight usó su magia para desviar la placa.

– Ya puedes entrar. – Celestia abrió la puerta que estaba cerrada. Twilight miró la placa. Celestia había dito que su magia estaba mejor, y ella estaba en el nivel de Starswirl – Oh, creo que usó sú magica para desviar la placa. Felicitaciones. – Dió una pequeña risa.

– Cállate. – Ordenó Twilight.

– Como deseas. – Pusó su pezuña en el lado izquierdo de su pecho – Bien, creo que el señor, er, señora Pinkie Underpie vá a hablar ahora. – Twilight vió que Pinkie Underpony estaba acostada en un ataúd, riendo.

– Eso fue increíble, Celestia. Nunca me has decepcionado. – Twilight miró a Celestia.

– ¿Por qué siempre que vaya a contar un chiste para Underpony usted me manda para fuera? – Perguntó con inocencia.

– Bien, creo que los chistes son muy fuertes para chicos, querida ama. Te lo diré cuando seas mayor. – Acarició su crin – Necesitamos ver los cuerpos. – Celestia dijó a Underpie, que había dejado de reir.

– Oh, si. Creo que és demasiado fuerte para chicas. – Twilight intentó dar a ella una bofetada pero era demasiado baja y en comparación con Pinkie ella era una hormiga – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Eso también me da mucha risa. Eres adorable. – Eso no agrado nada a Twilight.

– No, no lo soy. – Y entonces miró a ella con cara séria – ¿A donde estan los cuerpos?

Underpie estaba en su guadaña de la muerte, la hoz, desperto para la realidad y entonces abrió un ataúd y una potra roja con crina azul estaba la, todavia su cutie mark estaba casi invisible y solo tenia mitad del cuerno.

– Creo que quien hizó eso quiere poder. Pero no lo sé por que de niñas de menos de trece años, no tienen mucha magia. – Celestia pensó.

– ¿Por que mitad de sus cuernos? ¿No podrian llevar todo el cuerno? – Pensó – A eso sera muy difícil pero haremos cualquier cosa para poner fin a esto. – Miró Celestia – Vamonos, Celestia. – Celestia hizó una reverencia.

– Yes, My Lady.

* * *

– !DISCORD, ESO NO ES UNA BROMA! !MATASTE OTRO PONI SIN EL ESTAR EN LA LISTA! – Gritó un poni amarillo con crina rosa. El otro era un Draconequus con una motossiera que el llamaba 'guadaña de la muerte'. Usaba ropas rojas y gafas del mismo color.

– Vaya vaya, Fluttershy. Somos shinigamis, dioses de la muerte, ellos son ponis, mortales, podemos divertirnos con ellos. – Discord dijó en una voz de hembra.

– Cállate. Nuestro deber es matar ponis en LA LISTA. ¿Oíste? – Le dió una mirada séria.

– Si, Flutter. Eres mi unica amiga, debo hacer esto por nuestra _amistad_. – Discord dijó. Fluttershy estaba seria y usaba gafas pretas, cada shinigami tenía que tener sus propias gafas, una prueba de que eran shinigamis. La shinigami amarilla puso los ojos.

– Y ahora debo regresar a mis deberes. – Discord fue para la porta pero Fluttershy la cerró.

Discord fué bloqueado por Fluttershy que tenía una cara seria.

– Tú no vas a ninguna parte. **–** Ella dijo. Discordia inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

– ¿Oh, no? - Le preguntó, sonriendo a Fluttershy – ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? - Preguntó de nuevo, a su lado.

– Nada, ni toque a nadie, especialmente a mí. – Ella lo apartó de ella y se fue volando.

– Tal vez un día... – Pensó.

* * *

– ¡Vamos, Nightmare Moon! O vamos a llegar tarde, y yo nunca llego tarde. – Dijo que un unicornio azul con dos varitas cruzadas sobre su flanco y con una capa de lavanda ridícula.

– Yes, Your Highness. – Dijo la figura oscura.

– Ok, vamos.

* * *

– ¿Entonces Fluttershy te regañó otra vez? – Pregunta Lyra, con su cortadora de césped.

– Sí. – Discord comenzó – Pero tal vez un día se va a admitir que me quiere.

– Cuando admites que eres un hombre. – Pinkietaker (o Underpie) sonrió mientras ella y Lyra empezaron a reír. – Un rato. Entonces ella nunca va a admitir que te ama. Jajajajajajajaja.

– Jajaja, muy gracioso, pero estoy hablando en serio. – Dijó Discord.

– Vaya, vaya. ¿Los tres idiotas estan hablando sobre mí? – Oíran una voz.

Todos se volvieron para mirar a Fluttershy. Ella no tenia una sonrisa pero una cara seria. Lyra, Discord y Pinkietaker enpezaron a sudar.

– ¿Oye, Flutty, que te pasa?

– Todo me pasa, incluso ustedes.

– ¿Que te hicimos?

– Ah, debe ser por causa de esos Akumas, ella tiene rabia de ellos. ¿O seria envidia? – Discord sonrió para Underpie y Lyra – Solo de oír sus nombres yo temblo. Miren. – El dio a Lyra una mirada y ella entendió lo que tenía que hacer.

– Akuma.

– ¡Ahh! – Gritó Discord en una voz de hembra, Fluttershy levó la pezuña a la cara.

– Akuma.

– ¡Ahhh! – Gritó otra vez, temblando otra vez y haciendo voz de hembra.

– ¡Akuma!

– AAAAHHH!

– Estoy rodeada de idiotas... – Fluttershy murmuró.

– Ah, vaya vaya, Flutty. A eso no es agradable decir. – Discord sonrió – Además, usted no debería estar enojada con Akumas. Somos todos casi imortales.

– Y Discord está enamorado de un Akuma. – Lyra dijó haciendo Discord dále una mirada mortal. Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron, estaban tan amplios como platos.

– ¿NANIIII!? – Ella gritó, y gritó tan ruidosamente que resonó en la habitación. – Pero que mierda, Discord. Enamorado de un Akuma, ¿y quien es el/ella?

– Celestia... – Dijó Discord, avergonzado.

– Ya basta, voy a mí cuarto. – Y así Fluttershy se voló a través de la sala a su habitación dejando tres shinigamis confusos atrás.


End file.
